


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by Galacticbunny



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, But mostly angst, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, unacquainted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Angelo couldn’t remember when he started to have feelings for Sir Damien all he can recall is that it wasn’t there and then it was. Damien would say that his crush would be like a sunflower that bloomed in the early spring, all the signs that it would bloom were there if you looked hard enough.-All the times Angelo fell in love with someone he knew wouldn't love him back.
Relationships: Sir Angelo/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 1 in the morning do not come at me. I understand what I have written.

Angelo couldn’t remember when he started to have feelings for Sir Damien all he can recall is that it wasn’t there and then it was. Damien would say that his crush would be like a sunflower that bloomed in the early spring, all the signs that it would bloom were there if you looked hard enough. The first time he had really felt those emotions it was early into both of their knighthoods. Angelo and Sir Damien had been assigned to looking into the disappearances of 4 people around a fishing village. It had turned out to be a nest of Mermaids. 

But what Angelo had remembered was how the sun looked on Damien’s face, the smile that spread across his face, his teeth were the color of white quartz in the sunlight. Then he laughed, a sound was soulful and so, so wonderful. It reminded him of the summer nights back home when his mother and sisters would hang up wind chimes, his mother used to claim they kept away some monsters but he found that to the opposite. He enjoyed the sound they made though. 

Damien felt like home though at that moment he didn’t know that. 

-  
That day had been intense and in the fight, Sir Damien had been injured. It was pretty bad and they both knew it, though the two had to play it off so the other knights didn’t think a thing of it. But once they were alone Sir Damien let down his walls. Angelo had helped Damien with his bandages all while listening to him fall apart. 

It had hurt and he had been scared, because for a moment just before he had jumped in and knocked the two to the ground Sir Damien thought he was gonna die. The other knights can say he’s soft all they want but at that moment Angelo just held him, and he cried. Of course, it wouldn’t be the last time he cried in his arms but at that moment Angelo protected Damien from the cold world, and it was just the two of them.

-  
Damien looking towards the sky, his cheeks stained red as he mumbled out half nonsense. His hair messier than usual, his hands are holding onto Angelo. His hand is wrapped around Damien’s cock, taking long strokes with his hand, his other hand on Damien’s thigh. 

He planted kisses along his skin before reaching his mouth and kissing his mouth. His breath was hot and wet as the kiss deepened. His body moving towards Damien’s, his skin was hot and sticky. 

Then he was awake. Those dreams felt so real, though he got them so little. He glanced over at the cot next to him. Damien was fast asleep still, it must be very early morning as the sun had yet started to come out. Everything was quiet and Angelo just closed his eyes and listened to the soft breathing of himself and Damien before falling back to sleep. 

-  
The day Damien’s father died was the day Angelo held Damien in arms for the second time. He wished everything in the world to make Damien’s hurt go away but he knew he never could. Damien told him very little about his family and even less of his father though Angelo did know that Damien’s father went around telling villages about Saint Damien. 

Angelo had never felt much pull towards the Saints like Damien but if anyone were to ask Angelo he would probably say he met a saint and he was in love with him. 

The burial was a blur for Angelo but he remembers just holding Damien like if he let go he would disappear, and maybe he would have.  
-

It was an accident, Angelo wasn’t supposed to see it. 

It was a moment between Damien and Rilla, it was a kiss and nothing more yet it felt like half of Angelo’s soul had ripped out. This was before Damien and Rilla had become official yet rumors had said the two had been close for a while before. 

It was right before the second day of the Saint’s festival. He had gone looking for Sir Damien to ask him if he would like to go dancing. He had hung out with him for most of the night before but for the last two years Sir Damien and he had gone together, on the third day the first year they had gone one of his younger sisters had joined him. That day had been one of the happiest in his life. 

As he had walked through the halls he recalled grinning, a bit of a bounce in his step. As he turned the corner he saw them. His hands on her hips, he was leaning against a wall. Her arms were loosely draped over his shoulders. The two of them both had their eyes closed as their lips collided. At that moment he felt his heart shatter. 

It had felt like forever but was closer to only a few seconds, he left before they had seen him. 

Why had to be her? Angelo didn’t hate Rilla, in fact, Rilla became one of his best friends. But it still hurts because he loves Damien.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before so please do not come for my head, I thought of this whole fic at 1 am and began writing it at that time. Also thank you to everyone that decided to read this, y'all are the real VP.


End file.
